


Wake Up, Sombra

by SombraLuna



Series: Silver Into Gold Drabbles [3]
Category: Silver Into Gold, Silver Into Gold (literature)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Major Character Injury, Nephilim, Original Character(s), Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SombraLuna/pseuds/SombraLuna
Summary: She's been dead for a couple of months. Angela and Raziel can no longer stand it, so they make a deal.





	Wake Up, Sombra

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this thanks because like im just writin stuff for fun

Sombra had been dead for so long now. Her once blue eyes were now closed, and her soul had been sent to Hell, Raziel assumed. There wasn't anything left to tether her to Earth anymore, so what was the point? 

"Death won't be the end for my sister, you know." 

Raziel turned around to face the shorter girl. "Angela, Sombra is dead. Even with your powers, you can;t bring her back." 

Angela scoffed. "I can't, but  _we can_." Her dark eyes gleamed. "All we need is the body." 

Now it was Raziel's turn to laugh. "If you think Mrs. Skaare will give us the bod of the one who killed her husband, you are sorely mistaken. Humans do not... Behave in that manner." 

"You're an angel. A warrior of God and anything you say is just. She'll give you the body." 

Raziel found herself fiddling with her white trenchcoat. "What makes you so sure?"

Angela cleared her throat. "I uh, may have spied on her and found out that she's religious."

Raziel groaned. "Do I have the choice to avoid interfering with the natural order of life and death?" 

"Nah." 

"Fine. But if this doesn't work, I will smite you." 

Angela grinned. "Fair enough."


End file.
